


Winter Blue

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom had always been fascinated by the colour of Matt's eyes...but he could never describe them...would he ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Blue

When I first met Matthew Bellamy...well, not met exactly, it was in the corridor at school. Well I say met, more like collided.

Books and limbs went everywhere, and a curt ‘watch where your bleeding going’ and a flash of startling blue eyes.

As I watched his retreating back, I found myself entranced by the colour, and trying to guess the colour…….cerulean blue….aqua? No, none of those.

You see, I like art…..drawing, painting, and I guess that’s why I noticed his eyes.

Of course, as things often go, I never saw him again that term.

During the summer break myself and my band…oh yes, we’d formed a band out of a mix of boredom and love of music. I’d taken up the drums; we’d given ourselves a name we thought was cool…Carnage Mayhem.

We were on our way to play at some warehouse hired out by some kid, along with a load of other bands that had sprung up from the same boredom. The best band there was Fixed Penalty, their drummer was really good….Chris Wolstenholme was his name.

Oh, I forgot, my names Dominic Howard, but most people call me Dom.

The kid that hired the warehouse was only charging a tenner to play, and it was a way of getting some sort of playing experience.

As I approached, I saw him again, Matthew Bellamy; he was taking the entrance money from the people that were coming to watch.

I felt my stomach flutter as this time I noticed more than those eyes that escaped any colour description. I noticed defined cheekbones, pale skin and dark eyelashes. Once again I puzzled over that eye colour…..sky blue….ocean blue?

Then I was inside and the bands started playing. We played the total of three songs that we knew and stayed because we wanted to see Fixed Penalty. The next band came on…and there he was again, and I heard some call his name…Matt.

My heart leapt as Matt sat at the keyboards….he was a musician too….and good lord he was good…very good.

After that we sought of crossed paths more often….school recitals and the like. I found out he also played Spanish guitar and was good at that as well.

It was just after that my own band began to implode and our guitar player left in a flurry of words and temper. I didn’t want to stop playing and I knew exactly who I wanted to replace him…Matt.

The problem was, I was a year older than him and we didn’t run in the same circle…or gang.

He hung out with the sporty crowd, all shell suits, trainers and flat-top haircuts. I was a grunge kid, all hair and jumpers way too big, and the chasm between the two gangs was a wide as the strip of grass we all used to congregate on…The Den.

Be bold I thought and one rainy day I wandered over and after asking if I could have a go on his computer game, I asked him if he wanted to join my band. He said yes and sometime later, Chris joined us when he was kicked out of his band for loving the Quo.

Five years later and three months into our first proper tour, I sat at my drum kit, watching Matt leap and play his way into people’s hearts…and mine.

We were called MUSE now…long gone was Carnage Mayhem and Gothic Plague and god grief Rocket Baby Dolls.

Yet I still couldn’t describe the colour of Matt’s eyes…oh I’d read online the colours some people called them, but still they didn’t fit. Some called them electric blue, when his temper flared or he was caught up in the music…but that wasn’t it.

In 2007 we played Wembley Stadium, and I was in the throes of a dilemma. My feelings for Matt had only deepened as we became closer and closer as a band, and as friends, and I desperately wanted to confess them to him.

We stood on that platform and once again those eyes caught my attention. For nearly ten years I’d been trying to choose a colour for those eyes. Oh, I’d seen many shades of blue in them, that almost storm tossed blue when anger got the better of him. That almost translucent blue when he was startled or surprised by something; that tender soft blue when my father had died and he sat and cried with me.

Now it was 2014 and finally I’d found the courage to tell Matt how I felt about him, and to my delight he’d actually felt the same for some time.

Now we sat by a fire, celebrating our first Christmas as a couple.

“Dom?” Matt said.

“Hmm?” I replied, once again entranced by and trying to guess the colour of those eyes.

“Dom, why do you keep staring at my eyes…there not that special.”

I scooted closer to him and put a hand on his cheek.

“But they are, they’re...they’re….oh for god’s sake. What bloody colour are your eyes?”

“Just blue…why?”

“Cause’ for the last twenty bloody years I’ve been trying to guess what colour they are.” 

Matt laughed and then kissed me…and I saw it….the colour, I knew what they reminded me of.

They were the colour of glaciers, pools of frozen artic water…they were Winter Blue.


End file.
